The Murder of Midoriya Izuku
by usei
Summary: Mayat Mdoriya Izuku ditemukan di sekolah dengan luka di leher. Dugaan keras mengarah ke Bakugou Katsuki sebagai pelaku pembunuhnya. Penyebabnya diduga karena kecemburuan terkait hubungan percintaan yang terjalin antara Izuku dan Todoroki Shouto. Warning : Fem!Izuku. TodoFemDeku. BakuFemDeku. No quirks. Crime. Diceritakan dgn bentuk rekaman interogasi.


**THE MURDER OF MIDORIYA IZUKU**

 _ **by Usei**_

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**_

 _ **Warning : Female!Izuku. No Quirks. No Hero. Genre lebih ke crime dan misteri. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sesosok mayat siswi SMA berinisial MI (17 tahun) ditemukan tergeletak dengan luka sayatan di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya serta tusukan dalam di bagian vital lehernya. Mayatnya ditemukan di sudut ruangan tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga di SMA U.A tempat si gadis korban bersekolah. Mayat ditemukan sekitar pukul 6 pagi oleh penjaga sekolah ketika sedang berpatroli._

 _Diperkirakan jam kematiannya sekitar pukul 9 malam akibat kehabisan darah yang mengucur deras dari sela-sela luka di lehernya. Pihak kepolisian menyelidiki kasus tersebut dan menemukan fakta bahwa kasus ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan dengan melihat posisi tusukan dan lebar luka yang dihasilkan sehingga disimpulkan bahwa kejadian tersebut tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh MI sendiri. Sedangkan tidak ditemukan sidik jari pada senjata pembunuhan. Salah satu teman korban berinisial BK (17 tahun) saat ini sedang menjalani pemeriksaan karena diduga kuat sebagai tersangka pembunuhan MI. Motif pembunuhannya diduga yaitu permasalahan cinta sepihak yang terjadi antara MI dan BK, hal ini didukung kuat oleh keterangan teman-teman sekolah keduanya._

 _"Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Akhir-akhir ini, BK selalu saja berbuat kasar pada MI. Contohnya seperti... pada hari kejadian, aku melihat BK dan MI didekat Gym, saat itu posisi tangan BK seperti ingin memukul MI. Padahal aku pikir mereka berteman sejak kecil. Waktu itu, aku sempat bertanya apa yang dilakukannya, BK mendesis dan bilang itu bukan urusanku. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka detik itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat MI." - KE, 17 tahun, teman dekat BK._

 _"Beberapa kali MI bercerita padaku kalau dia merasa terancam. Tetapi saat kutanya kenapa, dia keliatan panik. Waktu itu, dia sempat hampir saja bicara tapi tidak jadi karena BK tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas dan memelototi kami. MI keliatan gusar dan dia berlari keluar kelas." -UO, 17 tahun, teman dekat MI._

 _"Sepertinya, ini hanya pikiran negatif aku saja sih, pak polisi. Aku pikir mungkin BK membunuh MI karena BK tahu kalau MI suka dengan salah satu teman kami namanya TS. Mungkin mereka terlibat cinta segitiga lalu BK murka kemudian membunuh MI. Oooh! Tidak pak polisi, maafkan aku, aku bukan bermaksud menuduh BK melakukan pembunuhan." - KD, 17 tahun, teman sekelas MI dan BK._

 _"Kalau ditanya bagaimana interaksi antara BK dan MI, aku rasa hubungan mereka tidak sehat. Sebagai ketua kelas, aku berusaha untuk menyatukan semua anggota kelas tetapi BK dan MI selalu saja saling berkonflik. Aku sempat memergoki MI menangis saat bicara dengan BK seperti memohon-mohon sesuatu." -IT, 17 tahun, ketua kelas._

 _"Apa? TS? Iya, sepertinya mereka memang dekat. Aku kira mereka pacaran. Entahlah. Aku lihat TS adalah orang yang baik, perilakunya ke MI sangat lembut. Sepertinya TS benar-benar menyukai MI. TS selalu membela dan membantu MI saat BK bersikap kasar. TS selalu melindungi MI dari BK." - AT, 17 tahun, teman sekelas._

 _"Dari gosip yang beredar, MI dan TS saling jatuh cinta lalu BK cemburu. Aku sendiri tidak begitu dekat dengan BK tapi aku cukup mengenal baik TS karena kami sama-sama anak jalur penerimaan khusus. Sepenglihatanku, TS sangat suka pada MI, mereka dekat sekali sampai-sampai aku pernah memergoki mereka berciuman di kelas. Saat itu, aku juga melihat BK berdiri melamun di balik pintu depan kelas. Mungkin BK juga melihatnya. Ah, ya, posisiku di balik pintu belakang. Setelah itu, sepertinya, BK pergi begitu saja. Aku juga pergi karena tidak enak mengganggu mereka." - YM, 17 tahun, anak terpintar di kelas._

Seperti itulah berita yang terdengar di televisi terkait pembunuhan seorang siswi SMA U.A saat ini. Pemeriksaan dan penyelidikan terhadap semua pihak yang terlibat masih berlanjut. Namun, pemeriksaan terhadap dua siswa utama yang mungkin menjadi motif utama dilakukan lebih lama daripada yang dikira sehingga media memutuskan untuk memotong berita yang ada untuk menaikkan pamor _rating_ masing-masing.

Detektif Toshinori Yagi dan detektif Tsukaochi Naomasa berperan penting dalam penyelidikan kasus ini. Sebagai salah satu dari teman dekat kepala sekolah SMA U.A, mereka harus melakukan penyelidikan secara hati-hati sebab keterlibatan siswa-siswi U.A dalam kasus ini terutama sudut pandang yang terus mengarah pada perilaku BK, Bakugou Katsuki, sebagai tersangka sangatlah kuat. Namun, wawancara terhadap Bakugou Katsuki ditunda karena keberadaan TS, Todoroki Shouto, yang datang terlambat dalam pemeriksaan. Semua didasari oleh permintaan dari Tsukauchi agar mendapatkan kesaksian yang lebih konkrit sebelum mengarah ke wawancara tersangka.

"Kurasa, lebih baik, kita mendengar kesaksian dari Todoroki Shouto terlebih dahulu, Toshinori- _senpai_. Karena berdasarkan wawancara yang ada, kemungkinan besar hubungan yang terjalin antara Todoroki Shouto dan Midoriya Izuku menjadi pemicu kasus ini. Sebagai orang terdekat, mungkin, Todoroki bisa memberikan kesaksian yang lebih akurat dan subjektif dari sisi Midoriya Izuku."

"Kurasa itu benar, Tsukauchi- _kun_. Lalu, dimana anak bernama Todoroki itu sekarang?" Toshinori mengintip jam tangan untuk memastikan waktu mereka cukup untuk mewawancarai keduanya hari ini.

"Dia baru saja tiba. Dia datang terlambat karena dia mendatangi kediaman korban terlebih dahulu. Saat ini, mungkin dia sudah menunggu di ruangan interogasi 2, _Senpai_. Mari kita ke sana."

Ditemuilah anak muda bernama Todoroki Shouto yang menunggu di ruangan interogasi 2. Penampilannya terlihat seperti pemuda yang baik. Rambutnya terbelah dua warna merah dan putih, mengingatkan Toshinori kepada pasangan yang dia kenal. Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, pemeriksaan terhadap yang diduga sebagai kekasih korban pun dilakukan.

Berikut rekaman yang ada setelah TS diwawancarai.

 _Namaku Todoroki Shouto. Benar. Ya? Saat kejadian, aku berada di rumah, aku sedang belajar untuk periode ujian minggu depan. Semalaman aku ada di kamar, entahlah siapa yang bisa membuktikan alibiku karena orang rumah pulang terlambat._

 _Apakah aku dekat dengan Midoriya Izuku? Itu benar. Kami menjalin hubungan namun kami belum memberitahukannya ke siapapun atas permintaan Izuku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka, karena banyak pemuda yang menyukai Izuku diam-diam. Izuku cukup populer di kalangan anak laki-laki. Tetapi karena Izuku yang meminta, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun._

 _Apakah aku tau? Iya, sepertinya aku sempat melihat sosok yang mirip Yaoyorozu di dekat pintu saat aku dan Izuku berciuman di kelas. Benarkah? Aku yakin melihat Yaoyorozu tetapi aku tidak sadar ada Bakugou di sana. Begitukah kata Yaoyorozu? Ya mungkin itu benar. Kurasa tentang gosip tersebar bahwa kami pacaran itu juga benar. Aku pernah mendengar teman-teman sekelas membicarakan kami diam-diam. Awalnya, aku bilang pada Izuku untuk mengumumkan hubungan kami karena kebetulan banyak yang mencurigai ada apa dengan kami. Namun, lagi-lagi, Izuku menolak. Dia bilang tanpa diberitahu pun sepertinya semua orang bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mau memberikan keterangan apapun ke semua orang bahwa Izuku milikku seorang._ _Bahkan ketika Uraraka bertanya ada hubungan apa antara aku dan dia, Izuku bilang tidak ada hubungan apapun._ _Sebagai kekasihnya, aku sedih. Tapi, rasa sayangku padanya lebih besar jadi kuanggap mungkin memang Izuku belum siap mengumumkannya kepada orang-orang._

 _Izuku orang yang seperti apa? Dia banyak bicara apalagi bicara tentang hobinya. Dia seorang penolong tanpa pamrih. Dia akan menolong orang meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dia itu gadis paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Keberadaannya sangat penting bagiku. Tidak ada yang lebih kucintai selain dirinya. Kehilangan dirinya sama saja kehilangan jati diriku._

 _Apa? Ancaman? Aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita apapun tentang ancaman dari mulut Izuku. Namun, kalau anda bilang ancaman, mungkin berhubungan dengan teman masa kecil Izuku, si Bakugou. Selama ini, aku heran dengan keduanya. Awalnya, kupikir mereka sangat dekat tetapi entah kenapa Bakugou bertingkah laku kasar pada Izuku. Bakugou sering sekali berteriak bahkan menggebrak meja Izuku. Kemudian, menarik tangan Izuku dengan kasar. Aku sering melihat mereka bicara berdua saja dan lalu Izuku menangis. Aku benci orang itu karena dia selalu membuat Izuku menangis. Ada saat dimana aku dan Bakugou berkelahi tetapi banyak yang menahan kami. Sebagai gantinya, aku terus berada di sisi Izuku kemanapun Izuku pergi karena aku khawatir Bakugou akan melukainya lagi. Izuku pernah bilang Bakugou membenci dirinya dan suka berbuat kasar._

 _Ya benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini, Izuku terlihat aneh. Dia lebih gelisah dari biasanya. Siang hari pada hari kejadian, aku melihat Bakugou menarik tangan Izuku dan membawanya ke belakang gedung Gym. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Aku melihat mereka bicara, Izuku menangis dan kemudian Bakugou... dia ingin memukul Izuku. Aku berlari menuju mereka tetapi sesaat sebelum aku sampai, Kirishima datang dan bertanya ada apa._

 _Untung saja ada Kirishima. Kalau tidak, entahlah bagaimana aku harus berbuat. Lagi-lagi, aku gagal melindungi Izuku. Setelah itu? Bakugou pergi meninggalkan Kirishima dan Izuku. Aku melihat Izuku memegangi tangan Kirishima, air mata mengalir dari matanya. Kirishima berusaha menenangkan Izuku, sedangkan aku hanya berdiri diam melihat mereka dan kemudian pergi. Aku merasa gagal. Sore harinya, kami tidak pulang bersama. Izuku bilang dia ada urusan sehingga menyuruhku pulang duluan. Aku sempat bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, lagi-lagi, Izuku terlalu baik hati bahkan dia tidak menceritakan kejadian di gym kepadaku. Aku memutuskan akan bertanya lebih lanjut saat kondisi Izuku lebih baik namun ternyata Izuku..._

 _Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau hubungan kami penyebab semua ini terjadi. Izuku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Bakugou. Dia hanya bilang "Lihat kan? Aku dan Kacchan tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku dan Kacchan tidak akur. Dia sangat membenci keberadaanku." Aku pernah sekali mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Bakugou pernah mengancam Izuku, katanya "Kalau kau terus berhubungan dengannya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada yang kau pikirkan." Aku rasa yang dia bicarakan adalah hubungan aku dan Izuku. Akhirnya, aku menyadari, mungkin karena Bakugou lah makanya Izuku tidak mau mengumumkan hubungan kami. Oleh karena itu, kalau anda bertanya apa yang mungkin terjadi, aku yakin Bakugou Katsuki lah yang membunuh Izuku. Andaikan orang itu ada di sini, aku akan menghabisinya._

Toshinori menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut setelah mendengar kesaksian dari Todoroki Shouto. Lagi-lagi, kesaksian yang menyudut ke arah Bakugou Katsuki. Meskipun begitu, alibi anak muda itu sulit dibuktikan karena tidak ada yang melihatnya belajar di rumah. Kemungkinan Todoroki adalah orang yang terakhir kali melihat Midoriya Izuku. Daripada semakin pusing, akhirnya Toshinori memutuskan untuk segera menemui Bakugou Katsuki untuk interogasi lebih lanjut. Karena, dari semua cerita yang ada, Bakugou Katsuki memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda semenjak kehadirannya di kepolisian.

Rekaman interogasi dengan yang diduga sebagai tersangka, yaitu BK :

 _AKU HARUS BILANG BERAPA KALI!? AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH DEKU. KENAPA SEMUANYA MENUDUH AKU? MESKIPUN BEGINI, AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI DEKU! KALIAN INI BODOH ATAU APA!? KENAPA KALIAN PERCAYA OMONGAN MEREKA!?_

 _HARAP TENANG KATAMU!? MANA MUNGKIN AKU TENANG SETELAH MENGETAHUI DEKU DIBUNUH! AKU HARUS MENGHABISI SI HANBUNYARO ITU. PASTI DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA! LEPASKAN AKU-NGIIIIING._

Toshinori dan Tsukauchi memegangi telinga mereka. Mengingat kacaunya interogasi bersama Bakugou Katsuki, karena anak itu terus saja berteriak, membuat rekamannya berdengung nyaring. Namun, dari semua omongan yang ada, reaksi Bakugou Katsuki merupakan reaksi paling realistis yang pernah ada.

 _Baiklah. Cih. Kalian semua bodoh. Apa gunanya ada polisi kalau kalian tidak bisa berbuat dengan benar! Baiklah, aku akan bicara baik-baik. Semua ini demi deku!_

 _Kenapa aku memanggilnya Deku? Itu panggilannya dariku sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama sejak TK. Dia itu ceroboh dan gampang tertipu, oleh karena itu aku memakinya tidak berguna. Baik, baik. Namaku Bakugou Katsuki. Aku teman masa kecil Deku. Kami selalu bersama sejak dulu. Kalau bicara soal rumor itu, bahwa aku sering bertingkah kasar padanya, YA YA TERSERAH KALIAN MAU BILANG APA. ITU BENAR! SEMUA ITU AKU LAKUKAN KARENA DEKU YANG MEMINTANYA!_

 _BRAK!_

 _BISA TIDAK LEPASKAN TANGANKU? JANGAN MEMBORGOLKU SEAKAN AKU INI PENJAHAT!_

 _Aku memang seperti ini. Deku mengetahui itu dengan jelas. Aku mudah emosi apalagi dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan Deku. Karena dia selalu saja membuatku khawatir. Aku sering berteriak keras padanya karena tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun melakukan kekerasan padanya. Kalau banyak yang bilang aku terlalu kasar, semua itu kulakukan karena Deku yang meminta agar aku bicara dan berlaku kasar padanya jika sedang berada di depan banyak orang._

 _Kenapa katamu? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ketika kutanya kenapa aku harus bertingkah seperti penjahat brutal di depan semua orang, dia hanya bilang "aku mohon" sambil menangis. Dia bilang dia menyayangiku makanya memintaku untuk melakukannya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Teman-teman di kelas menuduhku terlalu kejam pada Deku! Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan pada mereka jadi aku bilang itu bukan urusan mereka! Ini urusanku dengan Deku!_

 _Apa?_ _Kalian tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan dari tadi, huh?_ _Ya, aku sangat dekat dengannya. Kami teman sejak kecil. Pertama kali masuk U.A, dia selalu menempel padaku. Kalau sedang berdua saja denganku, kami berinteraksi seperti biasa. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, dia sering menangis di hadapanku tanpa penjelasan apapun. Lalu, terkadang ketika si sialan itu muncul di dekat kami, Deku memintaku untuk berteriak atau marah atau apapun. Si sialan? SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN TODOROKI SHOUTO!_

 _Iya, aku mencurigai hubungan mereka berdua. Apa? Pacaran? Aku tahu itu! Bahkan saat Deku jatuh cinta pada si sialan itu pun aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat, aku tidak menyadari sama sekali. Sebenarnya, aku sangat cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka! Apa? Lagi-lagi kalian mengajukan pertanyaan yang bodoh! Kalau aku cemburu pada hubungan mereka dan aku berpikir jahat, kenapa harus Deku yang kubunuh? Kalau aku cemburu dan ingin memiliki Deku, TENTU SAJA, SI SIALAN YANG KUBUNUH, BUKANNYA DEKU! MAKANYA KALIAN ITU KUSEBUT BODOH! LOGIKA SEPERTI ITU SAJA KALIAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKANNYA?_

 _Awalnya, Deku keliatan sangat bahagia, katanya perasaannya bersambut. Aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena aku sudah menduga siapa yang dimaksud. Bahkan aku melihat mereka berciuman di kelas. Namun sejak saat itu pula, Deku bersikap aneh, dia memintaku berlaku kasar. Katanya, tidak akan ada yang sadar akan perubahan sikapku karena pada dasarnya aku orang yang mudah emosi. Namun, tetap saja, aneh. Untuk apa dia memintaku berkata begitu? Keanehannya semakin terasa setiap harinya apalagi jika keberadaan si sialan itu ada di sekitar kami. Aku mencurigai ada sesuatu. Aku mencari tahu. Namun si sialan itu begitu licin dalam berbuat. Aku tidak pernah menemukan celah apapun. Deku terlihat semakin kurus. Kadang matanya lebam pasti karena menangis. Setiap kutanya, dia semakin menangis. Aku memeluknya, dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dia bilang dia bersyukur memiliki aku di sisinya tapi tetap saja dia bisu._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus Deku? Aku merindukannya memanggilku Kacchan dengan ceria. Tetapi semenjak berhubungan dengan sialan itu, dia terlihat murung. Bahkan aku dipaksanya untuk jadi orang jahat._

 _Apa? Gym? Ya, benar. Kirishima melihat kami di dekat Gym. Apa? Memukul Deku? Kalian bercanda? Aku hanya ingin mengusap kepalanya! Saat aku menyentuh bahunya, dia meringis kesakitan sampai menangis. Dia bilang ingin bicara padaku, dia bilang dia tidak sanggup lagi, dia butuh pertolongan. Dia menangis tersedu. Aku bermaksud menenangkannya, tetapi Kirishima datang. Saat itu, Deku menarik ujung lenganku dan menatapku pilu. Tatapan yang sama ketika ada banyak orang di sekitar kami dan aku diharuskan berbuat jahat._

 _Kalau kalian ada di posisiku? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku hanya bisa memenuhi keinginannya saja! Aku tidak tega bertanya padanya karena dia terlihat begitu tersiksa. Aku memutuskan mencari tahu ada apa bahkan aku mengancam Deku untuk segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan si Sialan itu. Karena tidak hanya keberadaan sialan itu penyebabnya, bahkan ketika aku menyebut nama si sialan itu, dia ketakutan. Sudah pasti semua karena si sialan itu! Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya! Andai saja aku tidak meninggalkan Deku dan Kirishima di Gym. Andai saja aku langsung melakukan sesuatu saat dia butuh pertolongan. Andai saja hari itu, aku tidak peduli pada pandangan semua orang. Mungkin, aku sudah membawa pergi Deku sehabis pulang sekolah agar aku bisa mendengarkan apa keluh kesahnya secara langsung! Dan dia pun tidak akan mati!_

 _Aku tidak membunuhnya tetapi aku merasa seperti membunuhnya. Aku menyesali kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan lamban. Sekarang, Deku kesayanganku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku sangat merindukannya._

Sebuah kesaksian yang mencengangkan para detektif-detektif itu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Bakugou Katsuki berbuat kasar karena permintaan dari korban sendiri. Meskipun kebenarannya tidak dapat dibuktikan karena si korban sendiri tidak bisa memberikan kesaksian. Hal ini, membuat Toshinori dan Tsukauchi kebingungan. Semua tuduhan yang mengarah ke Bakugou sedikit berbelok. Meskipun, 90 persen kesaksian mengarah ke Bakugou tetapi kesaksiannya sendiri merupakan reaksi masuk akal jadi kemungkinan itu ada.

" _Senpai_ , menurut laporan ini, alibi Bakugou Katsuki bisa dibuktikan karena orang tuanya ada di rumah dan juga tetangga mereka melihat Bakugou Katsuki membuka pintu rumah saat salah satu dari mereka datang berkunjung. Tepatnya pukul 8.30 malam. Apa benar Bakugou Katsuki yang membunuhnya? Atau ada pelaku lain? Atau, apakah mungkin waktu kematiannya yang salah?" Tsukauchi menjabarkan isi laporan yang baru saja diterima olehnya beberapa menit lalu saat masih mendengarkan kembali kesaksian Bakugou Katsuki.

"Kalau alibi Todoroki Shouto?"

"Hmm, sayang sekali, belum bisa dibuktikan."

"Bagaimana komentar dari Ibu korban?"

"Beliau bersikeras bahwa Bakugou Katsuki tidak mungkin membunuh korban. Mereka sangat dekat dari kecil bahkan ketika kecil, korban bercita-cita jadi pengantin Bakugou. Bakugou sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka bahkan bersama keluarganya. Beliau juga tidak yakin bahwa Todoroki Shouto pelakunya."

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Todoroki datang terlambat karena berkunjung ke kediaman korban dulu?"

"Iya benar. Kemudian dia datang bersama Ibu korban ke sini."

"Ha?"

Pada saat itu, pada saat para detektif kebingungan dengan fenomena yang ada, seorang pemuda berambut ganda sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku kecil di tangannya sambil duduk di bawah gemerlap bintang malam yang menerangi jalan. Suara riak air taman itu mulai meredam karena ramainya teriakan riang para pengunjung. Dia membolak balikkan lembar buku kecil itu dengan cepat.

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Aku ingin menuliskan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Saat mata kami bertemu, rasanya dunia berputar di sekitarku saja kemudian dia datang mengucapkan salam, mengecup ringan telapak tanganku._

 _Rasanya seperti itu._

 _Kemarin, dia tampan. Hari ini, dia tampan. Besokpun, juga sama. Setiap berbicara dengannya, hatiku bergetar keras. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, dia mengajakku pulang bersama. Bahagia sekaliii._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Hari ini, perasaan yang kupendam selama ini, terbalaskan. Bahkan kami berciuman pertama kalinya di kelas saat sepi. Uwahh, rasanya mengerikan! Tanpa sadar, aku bercerita pada Kacchan, kalau aku sedang berbahagia. Kacchan mengerutkan wajah heran. Heheh! Pasti dia bingung! Untuk sementara waktu, Kacchan tidak boleh tahu! Nanti, saat hubungan ini diumumkan, dia juga tahu sendiri 'kan?_

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya hari ini. Dia mengerikan. Tatapannya mengerikan. Dia bilang Kacchan terlalu dekat denganku dan dia tidak suka. Bahkan dia mencengkram tanganku dengan keras, rasanya tanganku akan terkilir. Hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali, saat tak sengaja aku mengobrol dengan Shinsou-kun atau Kirishima-kun atau anak lelaki lainnya._

 _Apa ini yang disebut dengan cemburu?_

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Ini tidak beres. Aku tidak mengerti. Bahkan hari ini, dia memojokkanku, melukai lenganku dengan sebuah silet. Setelahnya, dia menciumku paksa bahkan menempatkan kiss mark dimana-mana._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Aku merasa pusing. Semalaman aku memikirkannya. Pagi ini, Kacchan bertanya ada apa denganku. Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengannya dan memintanya bertingkah kasar padaku. Kacchan kebingungan. Tetapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin dengan begini, rasa cemburunya akan berkurang dan dia tidak melakukan tindakan aneh lagi. Aku yakin, semua ini terjadi karena kecemburuannya terutama pada Kacchan. Setiap aku menyebut nama Kacchan, dia akan murka kemudian melakukan hal diluar batas. Dia bilang dia akan menghancurkan Kacchan. Aku tahu Kacchan bukan orang lemah. Tetapi, tidak ada pilihan lain._

 _Aku ingin dirinya yang dulu. Aku berusaha membuatnya kembali seperti dulu._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup mengumumkan hubungan kami. Walaupun, mungkin hal itu bisa meredam kecemburuannya. Tetapi aku takut._

 _Hari ini, dia marah. Dia menarik rambutku dengan kasar. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak mengerti, lagi-lagi, dia menciumiku dengan begitu posesif._

 _Katanya, aku pengkhianat. Aku menangis saat mendengarnya tetapi dia tidak berbelas kasih padaku. Aku berlari pergi dan bertemu dengan Kacchan. Kacchan terlihat khawatir. Dia memelukku. Aku butuh Kacchan._

 _Dear Kacchan,_

 _Tolong aku._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Kacchan. Kacchan._

 _Maafkan aku, Kacchan. Hari ini, Kacchan terjatuh dari tangga. Mungkin, tidak ada yang mengerti. Itu bukan kecelakaan._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Aku berusaha bicara tentang yang kualami pada Ochako-chan. Saat itu, kelas cukup sepi karena sebagian teman sedang beristirahat. Aku lihat Kacchan datang, aku bermaksud menyelesaikan kesalahanpahaman Ochaco-chan kepada Kacchan karena selama ini aku yang memintanya. Selain itu, aku ingin mengatakan tentang yang kualami dengan dia. Tetapi, kemudian, dia datang bersama teman yang lain. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan mengerikan itu lagi. Dia curiga. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas._

 _Aku tidak mau Ochaco-chan celaka._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Hari ini, Kacchan mengamuk. Dia memukul mejaku di depan semua orang. Kacchan menarik tanganku dengan sangat kasar. Rasanya, hatiku hancur. Aku yang meminta tetapi aku sedih melihatnya._

 _Dia mencegah kami. Dia merebut tanganku dan berkata "lepaskan Izuku". Semua teman memandang kesal pada Kacchan, sedangkan dia mendapatkan pengakuan. Aku menitikkan air mata. Mereka berpikir aku lega diselamatkan olehnya. Kacchan pergi begitu saja._

 _Kacchan, tolong bawa aku._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Hari ini, dia terlihat lebih baik. Sepertinya hal baik terjadi. Dia memelukku dan berkata dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia mencium keningku._

 _Aku miliknya, selamanya. Aku tidak bisa lari darinya seperti orang lain lari darinya._

 _Aku... tidak tahu apakah aku bahagia atau tidak mendengarnya._

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Kacchan datang ke rumah. Aku masih tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Jadinya, aku hanya bisa menangis saja saat Kacchan bertanya. Dia tidak tega melihatnya. Aku memeluk erat Kacchan. Lalu, dia bilang "akhiri hubunganmu dengannya."_

 _Dari mana Kacchan tahu sumber penderitaanku dari dia? Haruskah aku?_

 _Dear siapapun,_

 _Dia mengancamku hari ini. Dia tahu aku berbohong tentang Kacchan. Dia membuka kerah bajuku, dia menciumnya. Lalu, dia melakukannya lagi. Dia melukai bahuku. Darah mengucur dari bahuku._

 _Aku... Aku tidak sanggup lagi._

 _Kacchan! Aku butuh Kacchan!_

Buku kecil itu ditutup dengan rapat. Kedua bola matanya memandang dingin buku itu. Rasanya, dia ingin menginjak buku itu sampai hancur lebur.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Izuku sayang. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu lagi."

Bibirnya mengulur senyum.

"Kau cukup bodoh meninggalkan benda ini di rumah begitu saja."

Kakinya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan hiruk pikuk padatnya taman itu. Buku yang ada digenggamannya, dia pegang begitu erat penuh tenaga. _Aku akan membakarnya sampai habis_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **The end.**

 _ **Note : Ini apa ya? Gatau ah.. Cuma ide iseng yang muncul begitu saja. Krn bosan dengan tododeku fuwa fuwa. Hahahahaa. Maaf kalau ada plot hole ya. Cuma buat hiburan aja kok. Lagi sok2an bikin cerita bunuh2an. ahahaha. byeee. see you next time.**_


End file.
